Hate Leads To Love
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: Finn and Rachel thought they'd never have to meet again after what happened when they met the first time well i guess they thought wrong... follow them through hate,love
1. First Hello

_**Hey Guys sorry im late updating the first chapter but ive been busy sorting out halloween and things and this is the only time i had to write it... sorry if its really bad i wrote this at 12 at night and i'd been up since 5 but ill do my best**_ ;D

" Hey quinn, we should totally set finn up with rachel i think they'd be a great pair." Kurt said to quinn he said it that quickly he startled quinn.

" Yeah! thats a great idea lets set them a date for tonight you ring up Finn ill talk to rachel make sure there both up for it. RACHEL GET UR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW ME&KURT HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" Quinn shouted it proberly could have woke people in france up it was that loud.

" COMING!" Rachel could hear her run down the stairs so quinn&kurt both turned for the door.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

" Me&kurt were wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight with Kurts brother Finn." Quinn said in a sweet voice.

" you guys really need to stop setting me up on theese blind dates im fine being single i dont need a guys to interupt my broadway dreams... I dont really have a choice do i ? " Rachel asked in a blunt both shook their heads so she sighed and made her way back up stairs to get ready. As soon as she left they both yelped with excitment. Kurt quickly took his phone out his pocket and dialled finns number while quinn made herway up stairs to help rachel pick an outfit.

" Brother from another mother what would you like?"

" Hey finn, well i need you too get dressed into your suit you wore for mum and dads wedding, you mister are going on a date. Make sure you look presentable."

" Kurt,Kurt,Kurt i dont need you to dress me but is this girl hot?"

"Finn i dont know what you call hot if you dont remember im gay but if i wasnt i would say shes hot yes."

"Alright then what time am i picking her up and where ?"

"6:30 and you are picking her up from 56 penwillway then you two are going to breadsticks me and quinn will have already booked the table in will be under the name Rachel Berry."

"Alright bye kurt speak to you tommorow."

Meanwhile upstairs..

"Quinn seriously i have nothing to wear eurggh! you could have give me a warning before you set me of on stupid date."

"Here just wear this." Quinn said handing her a dress. ( link will be on profile)

Quinn&Kurt got Rachel ready Quinn doing her hair and Kurt doing her make up.

"Omg you look sexaayy !" Quinn let out a little giggle and blushed.

" Right rachel we have booked at table at breadsticks for you and Finn he will take you there and pick you up he should look alright but who knows with finn we will get going to but finn should be here around 6:30, we will be back tommorow then you will tell us EVERYTHING" Kurt said making rachel giggle again. Quinn&Kurt made their way home. Rachel waited around for finn but when it came to 6:30 he still hadn't shown up. "Maybe he's just a couple of minutes late he might have got lost" She thought to herself. She did a little cleaning made sure she looked alright she got a little snack cause she started getting hungry, she checked the clock it was 7:30.

"Where the hell is he?" She , the door bell rang.

"Coming!" She shouted. She made her way to her big brown door& opened it to be faced with a tall handsome jock looking boy.

" Hey you must be rachel? kurt told me to pick you up from here sorry im late i had some "buisness" to take care of" He explained.

"You must be Finn, yes my name is Rachel but kurt said for you to pick me up at 6:30 how dare you stroll up to my door at 7:30!" She said you could tell she was starting to get angry.

" Well dont get your panties in a twist im here now arent I are you driving or am I? " He asked.

" I will"

" Come on then". They made there way to rachels car and got in it was a silent drive to breadsticks as either of them knew what to say.

_**Thankyouu for reading this guys again im sorry for updating so late.. i need 3+ reviews to update to the next chapter so i hope i get it**_ soon...


	2. Date Of Hell

**hey guys sorry i havent updated been busy.. but thankyou for the reviews going to give some shoutouts to people who reviewed :D**

**noro- Thankyou so much for reviewing**

**lovefinchel- thanks for reviewing please keep checking out my story**

**ChloeHope- Thankyou honey! will let you know when the chapters are up:) talk to you on twitter**

**Emilygleefinchelfangirl- thankyou for your suggestions i have made them into the plan of the story ;D**

**Lottie- dont worry i have a plan rachel will be calming down then some huge drama will happen ;D**

"So Finn what do you do career wise?" Rachel asked during dinner.

" I work at my step-dads garage you?"

" I'm going to be on Broadway and be a massive star meet Barbra Streisand" She replied with a smile

" Wow you certainly have your futre planned out"

" don't you?"

"No i don't really know what i want to be i love playing sports but i also love preforming and i cant pick between the two"

" you just need to pick where your heart lays more"

" thanks for the advice"

" no problem"

" so if you want to be a Broadway star are you in glee club or some sort of preforming art thing"

" yes im in glee club how do you know about glee club?"

" there's one of them at my school and im kind of in it"

"Really? you look like the type of person who would be a jock football player dating the head cheerleder and would only care about his popularity"

" Well you got half of that right i am a jock football player i am dating the head cheerleader but i dont really care about my popularity, so is glee club popular at your school"

" Yes! its the best club you could be in everyone wants to be in but only a certain amount get in"

" Wow its not like that at our school its the lamest club in the school if you join glee club your automatically classed as a lima loser"

"Wow Finn your really impress me you'd risk your popularity to be in glee club i wouldnt of think your that type of person but then again you dont just a book by its cover"

" Thanks Rachel, actually there's alot of different types of people in glee club: cheerleaders, bad boys, jocks, nerds, Asian, disabled but that doesnt really matter but we are one big family"

" Wow i wish my glee club was like that we really dont care about other people all we want to is be a star sometimes thats good for me but other times it gets really annoying"

" Well you should come and join us"

" No thankyou if i want to be a star im happy where i am now i cant run away when things get hard"

" why do you think your better than us"

" i may be saying that yes, what school do you even go to?"

" McKinley high school"

" Oh i think we are up against you at invitationals i go to carmel high school"

" Oh there like proper snobby people who go there"

" Excuse me? Finn..."

"What now?"

" Firstly we are not all snobby people who go to carmel secondly do not use that harsh tone with me"

"Rachel you seriously need to loosen up a little bit have some fun"

" Finn its time to go come on ill drop you back at mine so you can collect your car"

" If you say so" Finn lays down money on the table for the waiter and they head out to the was a silent journey back to Rachel's until finn got a phone call.

" Hello, sorry cant speak right now im on a date" Rachel could not hear clearly what the other person was saying but she could tell it was a girl.

" No its not a serious date my brother and his friend set me up with some little drama freak but dont worry after this i never have to see her again so we can carry on having our little fun times. Bye now" Finn whispered but rachel could clearly understand what he was , the car came to a holt.

" Rachel, what are you doing why have we stopped" Finn asked.

" Get out of my car"

" What,why?"

" You think you can have little sex talks on the phone while you are on a date first you turn up 2 hours late! then your rude to me and now your having sex talks finn... GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

"Okay chill Rachel " He made his way out of the car as soon as he shut the door Rachel zoomed of down the road, she was full of anger and she was about to cry. She got home and ran straight into the house.

" Hey sweethert, kurt told us you were on a date how did it go?" Leroy asked. Rachel just burst into tears and ran upstairs she cried so much she made herself fall asleep.

**Hey Guys thanks for reading like in the last chapter i need 3 reviews before i can update...**


	3. Moving School

**Noro- Theres more coming soon and ikr poor Rachel**  
**Emilygleefinchelfangirl- thank you for reviewing!**  
**Katie- Thankyou Honey**  
**Lalalala- hehe thanks :)**  
**Becky- :-) Thanks Love you becky!**  
**May- i update when i can but i will try and update quicker :) thanks!**

Rachel woke up the next morning with flashbacks of last night playing in her head. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.  
"Rachel are you up Quinn and Kurt are downstairs?" Her dad asked.  
" What time is it daddy?  
" Almost Ten o' Clock rach, ill see you downstairs i'll poor you a glass of orange juice."  
"Okay i'll be down in 10 minutes"  
Rachel had woken up alot later than usual, she usually wakes up around 6:30am to go for her morning run. She jumped in the shower washed her hair washed her body and got out. She got changed into a summery dress as it was warm outside at about 30 degrees. She made her way downstairs to hear mummbles of people talking she could clearly here what was being said.  
"How do you think last night went?" She heard kurt say.  
"I dont know" Quinn replied.  
" Well last night when she got home we asked her how it went and she just run upstairs crying" Leroy said.  
" I'm going to kill him if he has hurt her." Kurt said.  
" Guys i'd rather not talking about that jerk right now" Rachel said as she made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.  
" Rachel please just tell me what he has done to you i will kill him when i get home"  
"Fine, first of all he turned up two hours late, then he was rude about my school calling us all snobby people, then when we were on our way home he took a sex call saying that kurt had just set him up with some little freak and he'd never have to see me again anyway so they can carry on with their "Fun" times, he is such a jerk and i will be glad when i never have to see him again."  
"I have an idea"  
"What?"  
" Why dont you move to our school rachel? we'd be together at all times you could still be in glee club and do all the lessons you were doing at carmel"  
"I dont know if this is a good idea we are half way through the samaster what if they dont let me join?"  
" They will dont worry anyway if your going to join we need to take you shopping right away"  
" What do you say dad,daddy?"  
" If your happy with it we'd be happy to let you move schools, we'll phone up the school while your out and you might be able to start tommorow"  
Kurt,Quinn and Rachel all squealed together. Rachel grabbed her purse,some money and her phone and they made their way out to the car.  
"I need to make a quick stop home to get some money from my dad then we can go"Kurt said. Both girls making a quick stop at kurts and having a quick chat with burt and carol they were on there way to the shopping mall.

**Sorry this is so short im really tired been up early yesterday and today but i promise the next one will be longer so be sure to check it out. When i get 3+ Reviews i will update the next chapter.**


	4. First DaySlushie Facial

**Hey Guys sorry i haven't updated in a while but i am now so thankyou for all your kind reviews please keep reading and if you have any suggestions for the story please feel free to private message and i will include them into the story ...**  
**oh and i don't own glee or any of the characters cause if i did each couple would have babies and be married, brody would not exist Finn would go to NYADA with Rachel and other stuff so yeah ... i do own some characters which will appear later on.**

_It was Monday afternoon Rachel had just got into school,her dads had just signed the papers so now she was officially part of William McKinley High first period was glee club ,so she made her way to the choir room with the map she had been given._

_"RACHEL!" She heard someone scream her name._

_"QUINN!" She screamed back,runnning to quinn as fast as she could but she didnt even know why, its not like they havent seen eachother in ages she saw her last night._

_" So your all set, do you want to come with me to glee club?"_

_"Yes please this map is actually quite confusing even for me hehe" Rachel says,they both laugh. They make there way to the choir room they just sit down as arrives._

_" You must be the new girl um..." He says_

_._  
_"Rachel...Rachel Berry." She replies._

_"Yes would you like to audition?_

_"_  
_"Yes please."_

_"The stage is yours. Take it away Rachel"_

_Rachel decided to do her all time favourite song Dont Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl._

_"Hello, my names Rachel Berry and im going to be singing Dont Rain On My Parade from the broadway musical Funny Girl" She said with a big smile plastered on her face full of clicked the button on the CD player and began singing..._

**Don't tell me not to live **  
**Just sit and putter, **  
**Life's candy and the sun's **  
**A ball of butter, **  
**Don't bring around a cloud **  
**To rain on my parade. **  
**Don't tell me not to fly, **  
**I've simply got to **  
**If someone takes a spill **  
**It's me and not you. **  
**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?**

**I'll march my band out, **  
**I'll beat my drum, **  
**And if I'm fanned out, **  
**Your turn at bat, sir. **  
**At least I didn't fake it. **  
**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!**

**But whether I'm the rose **  
**Of sheer perfection, **  
**Or freckle on the nose **  
**Of life's complexion, **  
**The cinder or the shiny apple of it's eye.**

**I gotta fly once, **  
**I gotta try once, **  
**Only can die once, right, sir? **  
**Ooh, love is juicy, **  
**Juicy, and you'll see **  
**I gotta have my bite, sir!**

**Get ready for me, love, **  
**'Cause I'm a "comer," **  
**I simply gotta march, **  
**My heart's a drummer. **  
**Don't bring around a cloud **  
**To rain on my parade!**

**I'm gonna live and live now, **  
**Get what I want I know how, **  
**One roll for the whole shebang, **  
**One throw, that bell will go clang, **  
**Eye on the target and wham **  
**One shot, one gun shot, and bam **  
**Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!**

**I'll march my band out, **  
**I'll beat my drum, **  
**And if I'm fanned out, **  
**Your turn at bat, sir, **  
**At least I didn't fake it. **  
**Hat, sir? I guess I didn't make it.**

**Get ready for me, love, **  
**'Cause I'm a "comer," **  
**I simply gotta march, **  
**My heart's a drummer.**

**Nobody, no nobody is gonna rain on my parade!**

_She just finished the song to find everybody shocked exspect Quinn and Kurt who were on there feet clapping and cheering._

_"Hey sorry im ... woaahh what happened in here?" Someone said. Rachel turned around to find the one and only Finn Hudson but he didnt notice her, she went and sat down trying to hide her face so he didnt notice her._

_"Its okay finn go and sit down, W-O-W! Rachel that was incredible!"_

_"Oh Finn how did your date go on saturday?"Puck said._

_" O-M-G it was total disaster she was a stuck up little drama snob she couldn't even take a joke seriously im just glad i dont have to see her again."He replied_

_" FINNN!" Kurt screamed. Rachel was raging with anger she couldn't belive he'd say that about her she was the one making stupid sex walked up to him raised her hand and slapped him straight round the face it left and big red hand print on his face. Everyone gasped._

_" OWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Finn said almost crying._

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FINN... FIRSTLY IM NOT A LITTLE DRAMA SNOB I CAN TAKE A JOKE YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME YOU ALREADY PISSED ME OFF WHEN YOU TURNED UP 2 HOURS LATE! THEN YOU DECIDE TO MAKE FUN OF VOCAL ADRENALINE THEN YOU TAKE A SEX CALL IN THE MIDDLE OUR DATE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WAS IN THE WRONG YOU DESERVED MORE THAN THAT SLAP FINN BUT IM A GOOD JEW SO IM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed._

_Everybody was just sat there not knowing what to do. Then she noticed there was a slushie sat becide was he doing with that its like 9:00am why would he had a slushie this early? she thought to herself. _

_Suddenly,she felt really cold and wet, her eyes were burning and she could taste grape. She rubbed her eyes but it made them worse so she just kept them shut but she could hear voices._

_"Man that was harsh even for me." She heard she thinks its that boy that was talking to finn earlier then she heard Quinns voice she could recognize it anywhere._

_"FINN HUDSON HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEM SLUSHIES HURT AND EMBARRAS YOU YOU'VE HAD IT DONE TO YOU BEFORE I CANT BELIVE YOU EVEN PUCK WOULDNT DO THAT!" she heard her he had thrown the slushie at her. She finally managed to open her eyes all the girls and kurt rushed to her even the ones she didnt know and the ones that were wearing the cheerleading uniforms. She felt like crying it hurt that much and she felt so embarassed on her first day so she shook out of their grasp and made a run for it even though she could hear them screaming her name. She ran straight for her car and headed home, her dads were away so she just ran straight up to her room took and shower changed into her pyjamas and cried herself to sleep. She'd been doing that alot over the past couple of years. Finn just brought back memories of what Jessy did to her and she didn't want that._

**Want to know what jessie did to her then read on you will find out in the next couple of chapters when some old friends of Rachels return... 3+ reviews and i will update . Thanks**  
**- Finchelfan**


	5. Mystery Person

**Hey omg you guys, thanks for the reviews i had 3 in one day so im going going to update like i promised and please remember to read my other story i only have 1 more review till i will update the next chapter and by the way im having trouble typing because i can write it but when i post the story his name doesnt come up its strange so if it has a space where a name would be the name will be anyway on with the story...**

**Rachels P.O.V:**

_Eurgghh... i really dont want to go to school today, i'll have to see Finn again in Glee Club I can try and avoid but he's in Glee Club thats the only lesson I avoid him in._

_Suddenly, my phone bleeped I had a text._

_Hey Hunny, Just To Let you know because you ran out of glee early you didnt get the announcement we have Glee Club all week instead of lessons so we can prepare for invatationals. _  
_-Q xoxoxo _

_Hey xx Thanks, great now i have to be in the same lesson as Finn all day, Quinny i dont know what to do when i see Finn its just reminds me of what Jesse did :(xx_  
_-R xoxoxo_

_Hunny dont worry about it you have all the Glee Club here to support you we all had a go at Finn after you left even Puck did and he NEVER sticks up for a girl I think he may have a soft spot for you oh... By the way Puck asked for your number but I didnt know if you wanted him to have it so i said ill ask you first ... his is 07543894255 if you want to text him _  
_-Q xoxoxo_

_Thanks Q ill be sure to text him see you at school_  
_-R xoxoxo_

_I seriously hope finn isn't in today. _

___  
_In school at the start of Glee Club._

_Oh no Sir is coming... I dont even know his name i'll have to ask him that._

_" Hello, Rachel Im sure you've been told about us Rehersing for Invatationals all week because your here incase your wondering Invatationals is just the start..."_

_"Um... Sir?"_

_" Oh call me "_

_" i know what invationals my old glee club were going to invationals but i moved here"_

_"Oh really maybe we will be competiting against them what are they called"_

_" Vocal Adreneline"_

_"Oh run by the one and only Shelby Corcoran"_

_"Yes my mother"_

_" Really?!"_

_"Shh! you cant tell anyone"_

_" Okayy i wont"_

_" Ok guys has anyone seen Finn we need to start rehersing" Shouted which really hurt my ears cause he was stood next to them._

_" Sorry im late... Football practise run late" Finn said as he came into the room._

_" Um... Finn puck was here ten minutes ago" Replied._

_" Yeah. Um. i was talking to coach and then i had to run and get something from my locker on the way here"_  
_" Okay guys lets get started." _

_Suddenly i saw someone stood next to finn i didnt want to..._

_"Hey Rachel"_

_That's when i started to go dizzy, my world went black..._

**WHO'S THERE? WHATS HAPPENED TO RACHEL WHY DID SHE FAINT? want to know well read the next couple of chapters and find out when some old friends of rachels return unwanted ;) please check out my other story too33 Sorry this is short i gotta revise for this big exam coming up a shakespeare one :(**  
**-FinchelFan**


	6. Not Exspecting

Rachels P.O.V

I woke up to everyone screaming my name, i wonder what happened?

" Umm guys what happened?" I asked.

" Omg Rachy are you okay you fainted" Kurt said in a paniced tone. He was always worried when i fainted because i did that alot.

" Hey Miss are you ok?" A mistery voice said i could hear it coming from behind everyone else but i couldn't quite see who it was.

" Ok guys Rachel just go sit on the chair and rest a little, could anybody go get Rachel a bottle of water out the fridge?" Will asked.

"I'll go." Quinn got up and made her way over to the fridge and grabbed me a bottle of water. She handed it to me, it felt nice and cold it woke me up a little more than i was.

"Thank you"

" Dont thank me i would of done it for anyone"

" Alright guys, today we have 2 special guests im not going to be teaching you just for today because we are going to get tips of theese people on how to kick butt at invatationals." Will Said. I was talking to Kurt about Barba Streisands new photo shoot when I heard something i wasnt exspecting.

" Hey Guys im Jesse im only here for today"

" Hey guys im Shelby Corcoran but im not only here for today im here up until invatationals to help Will coach you guys any objections please speak now" Everyone giggled exspecting no one to raise there hand but i did.

" Umm i object"

" Wait... what? why? rachel?" Was all i heard round the room.

" Sorry, but im still going to be teaching even if you object now so you either stay here or leave cause im not leaving got it" I knodded.I didn't want to get into a argument with her infront of the Glee Club.I got my phone out and decided to text Puck since he wanted my was going to be a long lesson.

**Hey Puck, Quinn said you wanted my number? Its Rachel By the way**  
**-R xoxo**

**Yes, i wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner tonight**  
**-Puck**

**I would love to :) and where would we be going**  
**-R xoxo**

**Suprise :) **  
**-Puck xoxo**

I smiled at Puck's text, ive always wondered about his name i mean why would anyone think of the name Puck for there that make his name Puck Puckerman? Strange.

"I enjoyed our time before Rachel maybe we could do it again some time exsept this time maybe you could stop wriggling as much" I felt his cold breathe against my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. I had tears running down my cheeks i hate what he did to me.

**Hey Rach, i saw jesse just whisper to you what did he say do i need to break a few of his bones for you ;)**  
**-Puck **

**No puck im fine, hes just one of them people who scare me. Anyway i wanted to ask you a question is your real name Puck or is it a nickname?**  
**-R xoxo**

**No but you cant tell anyone my real name is Noah:)**  
**-Puck **

**Aww thats really sweet Noah **  
**-R xoxo**

**Your the only person apart from my mother who can call me that who i wont kill ahah :)**  
**-Puck**

**You shouldnt be killing anyone Noah you'll get a criminal record then you wont be able to apply for jobs **  
**-R xoxo**

**Rachel its called sarcasim**  
**-Puck **

**GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGlee**

Eurggh... Shelbys been making us practise all day the bell went for the end of school 3 hours ago. She keeps pionting me out and telling only me im doing it wrong its so annoying if she tells me one last time im going walk now shes got up doing some random jumping around the stage thing.

" Rachel! do it with more enfusiasium make it look like your having fun"

"But im not!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Shelby!"She walked closer to me.

" Who do you think your talking to?"

" Umm you, you can see that im looking at you and i did say shelby so obviously im talking to you"

"Don't get sarcastic with me girl"

" L-O-L you cant tell me what to do anymore shelby!"

" Yes i can"

"YOUR NOT MY MUM STOP ACTING LIKE IT YOU GAVE ME UP YOU CHOOSE THAT I DIDNT YOU MADE THE CHOICE OF NOT BE IN MY LIFE SO YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO im done with this!"I did my best Rachel Berry storm out, i could see everyone was shocked until i turned to Noah who had a smirk on his face. I Heard him shout...

" YOU GO BERRY!" I giggled and ran back to the choir room.

" Shut it Noah" I smirked at him,then all of a sudden i was tackled to the ground and some one sat on top of me i was being tickled by the one and only Noah Puckerman. I was starting to loose my breath but i couldnt stop giggling

."Noah Stop!"

He kept on i started going dizzy again then i remembered i hadnt had a drink in atleast five hours my world was going black then everything seemed to turn into darkness...

**Thankyou Guys your the best... thanks for all the reviews Next update when i get 3+ reviews...**  
**-FinchelFan**


	7. Banned From Sectionals

**Rachels P.O.V**

I woke up to a light shining in my eye. I adjusted my eye to light to see a very familiar person sat at the side of me.

"Noah?"

"Rachel? oh thank god your awake ive been so worried you havent woken up in 8 hours"

"Wait... what time is it?

" 2am"

"Oh Noah you didnt have to stay with me .. oh and im sorry i missed our dinner night"

"Dont worry i wanted to and we can always do it tommorow if your up for it"

" I'd like that" Rachel smiled.

"Oh i see your awake, im . Ive got your test results you can go home but you need to take this tablets 4 times a day one with your breakfast the second one with your lunch 3rd one with your dinner and the 4th one just before you go to bed and rememeber to drink" The doctor said unhucking me from all the machines.

"Thanks Doc."

" Rachel would you like me to drop you home? your dads couldnt make it back because of the meeting thing but they will be back next week"

"That would be very helpful of you Noah,thankyou"

Noah and I made our way out the hospital we had to shine both of our phones because of how dark it was.

"How are you feeling?"

" im good thankyou"

"Will you be coming in to school?"

"Yes of course, Rachel Berry never misses a day of school."

" Good cause remember we've got Glee all day"

We got to my house and Noah walk me to the door step.

"Alright remember call me if you need me and i will come and pick you up in the morning for school"He was about to walk away when i stopped him.

"Noah please stay with me, i dont want to be alone."

"Ill just go home and collect some clothes and ill be right back over" He said kissing my cheek and walking away.

**GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee**

Noah and I made our way into glee club to find everybody sat their staring at the door. All of a sudden they all jumped up and ran towards me.

"RACHEL!"

"How are you?"

"We were so worried"

Thats all that could be heard throughout the choir room.

"Alright guys. We need to get to work if we want to win ? good to have you back." Shelby said dropping her bag on top of the piano.

I knodded.

I sat next to Noah and he interwined his hand in mine i looked up and smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel everyone staring at us but i felt safe in his i falling for Noah?

**GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGlee**

We had been working for 30 minutes when i was already getting annoyed with shelby. All she kept saying was.

"Rachel your doing it wrong!"

"Rachel more infusiasiam"

"Oh for god sake rachel do you want to win sectionals well if you carry on like this you wont"

That got me mad i stood up and got ready to shout at shelby.

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR 30 MINUTES AND YOUR ALREADY PISSING ME OF! YOU CANT COME IN HERE THINKING YOU CAN JUST TAKE OVER I WAS DOING THE STEPS JUST I WAS DOING IT BETTER THAN FINN AND YOU SAY NOTHING TO HIM! no offence finn.

"None Taken" I heard him reply

"Rachel you walk out that door your banned from sectionals."

I looked back between everybody who looked hopeful i would stay there but turned around and made my way home.  
**Noahs P.O.V**

I needed to go make sure rachel was alright she looked pretty hurt. I stood up and made my way over to the door.

"Same goes for you Puckerman if you walk out that door your banned from sectionals."

"Rachel is more important then some stupid singing competition im sure we will get another shot your daughter you should care for her instead of putting her down all the anyone saw this they would say i was a pussy but no its called sticking up for someone i care about, you should try it sometime shelby." And with that i walked out the choir room proud of myself, i heard a bunch of 'Aw's' on the way proberly from the girls and Kurt i kept on walking going to find rachel i walked past the girls toilet hearing a strange noise.

"Here it goes" I said quietly to my self i made sure nobody was around and made my way into the girls toilets.

"Rachel? w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?" I said so shocked that the words hardly came out...

_**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! 1MORE SLEEP TO GO! what are you guys getting for christmas? **_

_**Anyway on with the story line what do you guys think rachel is doing you wont find out straight away but you will be given hints...3+ reviews and i will update ..**_  
_**-FinchelFan**_


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Nobodys P.O.V**

_It was the next day, Glee Club all day again,it was Wednesday. Today Jesse was going to be helping out in the Glee Club again with Shelby._

_"I thought i banned you two"Shelby said as Noah and Rachel walked into the room._

_"Relax Shelby, we're just here to watch." They went and sat down in their usual seats._

_"Right guys today we are going to be doing something a little different were going to do some trust excersises and games, not just you with us too so you begin to trust us a little better so we are all going to tell little things about ourselves ill start of so you get the idea... right...My name is Shelby Corcoran i was born here in Lima, my dream has always been to be on Broadway but my dream couldn't happen because i became pregnant with who you all know today...Rachel Berry. I gave her up for adoption to two gays who were looking for a child abit of advice if anyone ever becomes pregnant dont give it up it was the worst mistake ive giving Rachel up I moved to New York was on Broadway for 5 years then moved back here began teaching at Carmel and now i'm teaching here. Puck your turn."Shelby said. Everyone clapped then turned to Noah._

_"My name is Noah Puckerman but if you call me that i'll kill you only Rachel and my mom call me that, i do have a dad but he left me and my mum and my sister when i was younger i dont need him in my life. Anyway i have no idea what i want to be when im older but right now i own a pool cleaning buisness my best friend is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry my hobbies are playing Football and Basketball. Thats it." Everyone Clapped._

_"Rachel your turn."Shelby said._

_"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry named after Barbra Streisand. My mom is Shelby Corcoran but i have two gay dads Leroy and Hiram Berry, my dream has always been to be on Broadway and win a tony, when im older im gonna move to New York my colledge is going to be NYADA and my best friends are: Quinn Fabry and Kurt Hummel." Everyone gasped._

_"Rachel im offended." He pretended to be whispered in his ear._

_"Your my crush."She leaned away and giggled._

_"Okay thats better." Everyone giggled._

_"Jesse?"Shelby said._

_"My name is James i'm the most talented person ever, i have dated many girls one of them being Rachel Berry. I went to Carmel i graduated early. I have a daughter called Lola. She was so ugly, she has a huge nose, she cant even sing and shes 1 years old so i gave her up."Jesse said. Rachel ran up towards him and started hitting him._

_"You Fucking bastard! thats my daughter your talking about how dare you! you did not give her up i did but i actually go visit her everyday you havent seen her since she was born and you was the one who technically brought her into this world! you raped me Jesse! I was 15!" Rachel Screamed she began crying and sunk to the ground. Everybody comforted her._

_"Class dissmissed for today"_

_"Quinn,Kurt emergency make-over... Bye Noah ill see you later" Rachel said ran up and kissed Noah on the cheek and ran out with Quinn and Kurt._

_When she had gone Noah went up to Jesse punched him across the face kicked him in the stomach and left him lying on the floor but what he didnt know was that Principal Figgins was watching._

_"Noah Puckerman my office now!" He Shouted._

**Did you guys have a good Christmas and New years sorry its so short ive got school tommorow and i need to get my stuff sorted... OMG! glee airs here tonight in 2hours and 30minutes!AHH! **  
**3+Reviews and ill update**  
**-FinchelFan**


	9. Getting Ready

**AU: Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated I've been on writers block and while i'm updating the others i'd thought i'd try and write for this one too I've just read all your reviews thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot and i know some of it doesn't make sense it keeps missing words out whenever it wants its annoying... and the puckelberry thing i'm trying to create puckelberry so Finn will get jealous of their relationship and fight for Rachel :) Anyway on with the story ...**

*****In the office with Noah and Figgins*

" Puckerman, you do realize that physically bullying someone means automatically you would be kicked out of this school, it is not acceptable" Principal Figgins said in a serious tone.

"He doesn't even go to this school and if that's the case well then why hasn't half of the jocks been kicked out they slushy us Glee kids everyday some worse than others, like Tina,Kurt,Mercedes,Artie and Rachel get slushied at least 3 times a day and what about Karowsky bullying Kurt for being gay he's always pushing him into lockers and beating him up but I touch a guy once and I'm kicked out this is complete bullshit you don't even know why I did it"Puck said standing up getting angry.

"I'm sorry Puckerman it's the law well you cannot return to school for atleast 2 weeks I will decide what we do from there but I need to know why you got you angry to punch him."

"I'm not aloud to to answer that if you want to know ask Rachel she might be willing to tell you probably not though so if not go ask the Glee Club they were there when that douche shouted it out or better ask the douched himself he deserved so much more than that punch."

"Okay you may go Puckerman." Principal Figgins said so Puck stood up and made his way home to get ready for his date with Rachel

*40 Minutes Later At Rachel's House*

"Wow Rachel you look amazing, you look so good i'd turn straight for you, Puckermans a lucky guy." Kurt said as Rachel stood up to show him how she looked. Rachel play fully slapped Kurt on her arm.

"Shut up! can't I just wear my skirt." Rachel asked.

"Obsolutley not your going on a date with Puckerman not to the fashion parade of worst outfits to wear on a date ever!" Kurt said, touching up Rachel's make up a little.

**[spoken] This is Bert Healy saying ... **  
**[singing now] Hey, hobo man **  
**Hey, Dapper Dan **  
**You've both got your style **  
**But Brother, **  
**You're never fully dressed **  
**Without a smile! **

**Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly **  
**They stand out a mile - **  
**But Brother, **  
**You're never fully dressed **  
**Without a smile! **

**Who cares what they're wearing**  
**On Main Street, **  
**Or Saville Row, **  
**It's what you wear from ear to ear **  
**And not from head to toe **  
**(That matters)**

**So, Senator, **  
**So, Janitor, **  
**So long for a while **  
**Remember, **  
**You're never fully dressed **  
**Without a smile! **

**Ready or not, here he goes **  
**Listen to Bert **  
**Tap his smilin' toes **

**[spoken] Ah, the lovely Boylan Sisters **

**Doo doodle-oo doo **  
**Doo doodle-oo doo **  
**Doo doo doo doo **  
**Doo doo doo doo **  
**Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly**  
**They stand out a mile **  
**But, bother **  
**You're never fully dressed **  
**You're never dressed**  
**Without an **

**S- **

**M- **

**I-**

L-

E-

Smile darn ya smile.

That matters  
So Senator  
So Janitor  
So long for a while

**_hey rach, im outside -P xoxo _**

**__**"Guys Noah's outside i'm going wait for me till I get back, i'll be back around 10 or 11." Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"Ok have fun!"Quinn said.

Rachel made her way downstairs to find puck stood there with a bouquet of roses...

**AU: Thank you so much for reading this chapter i know its really bad i have no idea what to write so if any of you have any ideas for the story please PM me and i will include your suggestion **

**3+Reviews=Update **

**-FinchelFan **


	10. Story's of the past

**_Story's From The Past_**

"These are for you Rach." Puck said handing Rachel the bouquet of flowers. Rachel kissed Puck on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have but thank you it means a lot." Rachel said. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she knew it had to be Quinn and Kurt, so Puck and Rachel both ran and hid under the stairs.

" Do you think Puck has a little thing for Rachel, Did you see the other day Rachel had her head on Puck's shoulders and they were holding hands?" Quinn asked, her and Kurt made their way down the stairs sitting themselves on Rachel's couch.

" Yes and I think Rachel likes him but I also think Finn has a little thing her for too, every time her and Puck are together Finn will start staring at Rachel almost drooling and giving Puck the evil eye." Kurt replied.

"That still doesn't explain why he threw the slushy at her, I mean it's not like Finn to throw them even when he wasn't in Glee Club and when he was with me he still wouldn't so I don't understand.  
" Quinn replied clearly confused. Rachel gasped.

" Maybe he's one of them guys who keep their feelings and acts horrible towards the girl to keep their feelings which means they won't be found out but it looks like we figured it out." Kurt said. Suddenly, Quinn figured it out but Rachel jumped out of the cupboard with Puck following behind she ran up behind Quinn.

" QUINN FABRY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Rachel screamed. Quinn and Kurt both jumped off the sofa and screamed.

"Jesus Christ are you trying to give me heart attack! what the hell are you two doing here? I thought you'd left." Kurt gasped, trying to breathe.

" Well we were about to leave but we heard you two coming down the stairs, so we thought we'd scare you." Rachel said.

"Well done you did a pretty darn good job at it I stopped breathing Rachel why would you do that to me?" Kurt said trying to gain his breathe back.

" Let me explain, after we heard you come down the stairs we ran into the cupboard to scare you but then we heard you two say our names so we thought we'd listen but that's not the point I can't believe you Quinn Fabry im meant to be your best friend. How could you not tell me about you and Hudson?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn.

" Ease drops much, Rachel me and Finn were an item ages ago we are ancient history, it doesn't really matter it won't ever happen again, he use't to be the sweetest guy and everybody loved him. He was a Jock but he'd still help the nerds and do all his home work which by the way was a big thing for jocks to do, he was so polite and teachers loved him but he slowly began changing and now look at him he's such a jerk." Quinn said, tears forming in her eyes at the memories of her and Finn.

"Quinn's right Rach, Finn has been my best friend since kinder garden he has changed a hell of a lot I use't to be like him ask anybody but I use't to be a lot worse, what he doesn't realize is he is turning every one against him." Puck said joining in the conversation. Quinn had tears running down her face, Kurt was looking down at his hands and Puck was in thought. Rachel went up to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Quinny I didn't want to upset you I was just shocked you didn't tell me." Rachel said.

" No,no,no don't worry about me, go enjoy your date with Puckerman." Quinn said wiping her eyes.

" You sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes now go before I kick your arse out of the door." Quinn joked.

" Okay see you guys later."

Rachel and Puck made their way out the door. When they were out side...

" So what's this about you being a bad boy then." Rachel said winking at Puck.

" That's a story for the date, come on lets go." Puck said, grabbing Rachel's hand and led her to his car. They headed to the roller rink.

**Thank you for reading and omg your reviews were amazing thank you so much! WHOOSE EXCITED FOR GLEE TONIGHT... I WANT TO FIND OUT IF RACHEL'S PREGNANT... anyway guys the next two chapters will be the date there will be part 1 and part 2... Part 1- is the roller rink part 2- is the dinner after wards and they run into someone at the roller rink but who is it ? can you guess**

**3+ Review= Update**

***sings* DONT STOP REVIEWING!**

**-FinchelFan**


End file.
